pointofviewfandomcom-20200215-history
Try
Try 'is an upcoming eppy confirmed by Britney on Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram. Plot After Britney's school wins a contest, singer P!nk comes to there school to pick 1 student to perform with her. She choses Britney. But when she asks Britney to come on tour with her Britney has to make a life changing choice. Either stay with her new boyfriend Mike, or leave him to go with P!nk. Trivia *On Twitter, on October 4th, 2012. Britney wrote "Got a new show Im on called Point Of View, gonna love it. premieres at 7:30pm on October 13th, gotta watch it. Rewatching an eppy now where Britney is dating Liz's "boyfriend". Said to much. #shhh." *This is the shortest title in all of Point of View so far. *The title comes from P!nk's song Try. She will also sing this in this eppy. *P!nk will guest star in this eppy. *This is the first eppy of Point of View to air on a Friday. *The first promo for this episode was shown on November 10th right after Britney & Liz Have a Talk. It was 15 seconds long. A full, longer, and second promo was shown on November 17th right after Britney Gone Mad previously known as Crush. It was 30 seconds long. *The airdate was confirmed by both Britney and Liz. Plus, an extra who plays a scene at a restaurant. *Jessica Lane makes her second appearance in this episode. *The extra tweeted "I'm on Point of View. I play an extra sitting at a table looking at P!nk talk to Britney. It will air November 23rd, 2012. You'll love it. #shhh." *This is the most viewed episode in all of Point of View, possibly because of high promotion and because P!nk was on the show. *Here is the transcript for all 4 promo's: Promo #1: Person: In 2 weeks, Point of View gets P!nk'ed. Britney: What? Scene cuts to P!nk on stage. P!nk: Hi everyone I'm P!nk Crazy Fan: (tackles P!nk) I LOVE YOU P!NK!!!! P!nk: Someone get this chick off of me. Scene cuts to her bodyguards pulling the crazy fan off of her. Person: Don't miss it. Right after the iCarly finale, iGoodbye, Only on Nick. Promo #2: Person: Friday night, on a Point of View World Premiere, P!nk burns it to the ground. Scene cuts to school library Britney: Oh my god. It's P!nk. Hiiiiiiii. I'm Britney. P!nk: I know who you are. Britney: What? Person: But Britney has a problem. Britney: Mike, I know it's gonna be our 1 month anniversary of dating while P!nk is on her tour but I have to go with her, come on she's P!nk. Person: What will she choose? Mike: Ok then, go with P!nk, but when you come back, I'll be with another girlfriend. Person: Will her choice break her heart? Or will it keep her with her boyfriend? Britney: Ok then, let's do it (to P!nk) Person: Friday night at 9 PM. Only on Nick. Promo #3: Person: In 4 days, in an all new Point of View premiere. P!nk rocks it. P!nk: I'm gonna sing my new song called Try. Person: But Britney has a choice to make. Britney: So, P!nk, my 2 choices are come with you on your tour and lose my boyfriend, or stay will him and lose my oppurtunity to hang out with you even more. P!nk: Then I know a way that you can have both. Britney: You do? Person: What will happen? Scene cuts to P!nk singing Try on stage. Person: Find out Friday night at 9 PM. Only on Nick. Promo #4: In 2 days, it's the most challenging choice of all times. Britney: So, P!nk, my 2 choices are come with you and lose my boyfriend, or stay with him. P!nk: I know a way you can have both. Britney: You do? P!nk: Yeah. Of course. You wanna try some P!nk !nk? Britney: P!nk !nk. P!nk: Yeah it's a bottle of ink that's pink. (hands Britney the bottle). Person: Don't miss it, Friday night at 9 PM. Only on Nick. Goofs ''None. in this episode. Quotes 'P!nk: '(on stage) Hi everyone I'm P!nk... 'Crazy Fan: '(jumps on stage and tackles P!nk) I Love you P!nk! '''P!nk: Someone get this chick off of me!!!! Britney: Oh my god it's P!nk! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Britney: Yeah I know Mike I can handle this. (turns to P!nk) I will be coming on tour with you. Mike: What? P!nk: Great. I'll text you everything. Britney: Oh my god, P!nk is texting me. Mike: Britney, you know it's our 1 month anniversary while your on tour, and her tour begins on Thursday, and our 1 month anniversary is on Friday. P!nk: And make sure you buy my latest product... P!nk !nk. '''Britney:? '''P!nk !nk????